


And Nothing Else Compares

by Bechloe00



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe00/pseuds/Bechloe00
Summary: Inspired by the birthday of the wonderful and amazing Anna Kendrick: domestic Bechloe AU in which it is Beca's birthday so Chloe takes her out to celebrate, fluff ensues.Mainly Bechloe with reference to Staubrey





	And Nothing Else Compares

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Coldplay song 'Clocks' to which I own no rights, as well as no rights for Pitch Perfect. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have made.

"Chloe, really you didn't have to take me to the fanciest restaurant in town." Beca said after her and Chloe had ordered their meals. "Becs, it's your birthday, you deserve this." Chloe said holding her wife's hand. "That doesn't mean we have to spend a ton of money, I would have been perfectly happy with drinks with the Bellas or staying at home and cuddling with our kids while watching The Little Mermaid for the hundredth time." Beca said smiling at Chloe. "I know I said that was my favourite movie growing up, but we don't need to watch it every other day." Chloe said laughing at their daughters' insistence on watching the same movie over and over again. "Hey, that's your fault, not mine, your mom insists you did the same thing when you were a kid." Beca says laughing at her wife. "That doesn't mean I want to do it again. We really need to buy some new movies." Chloe suggested. "I love how you say we." Beca said referring to her dislike for most movies.

20 minutes later, their meals had arrived and they began eating. "As much as I hate that you took me to this fancy restaurant, this is really good." Beca said gesturing at her plate. "I'm glad you like it, here I'll trade you." Chloe offered a forkful of her pasta to Beca. "Mm, that is good, but I think my chicken is better." Beca said cutting off a piece and offering it to Chloe. "Yummy, that is good." Chloe agreed. "Did you just say yummy?" Beca asked laughing at her wife. "Did I really? It is just second nature because of the kids." Chloe said covering her eyes with her hand. "It's ok, earlier I stepped on a lego and said 'ouchy', you would not have heard that from me 6 years ago." Beca said laughing. "That is very true." Chloe laughed at Beca's behaviour change since their kids were born. "I'm just going to run to the washroom real quick." Chloe excused herself. "Don't you mean the potty?" Beca teased as Chloe walked away.

Chloe's trip 'to the washroom' as she told Beca was actually to the server's station. "Excuse me?" Chloe asked approaching their server. "Yes miss, how may I help you?" The young man asked. "Well, you see it's my wife's birthday, so I was wondering if you would be able to bring a slice of cake with a candle or something in it?" Chloe asked him. "Of course, I'll bring it with the bill, free of charge." He replied. "Thank you, that's really sweet of you." Chloe beamed at him before walking back to her table. "I left for two minutes and you already have your phone out?" Chloe asked returning to their table. "For your information, I was texting Stacie to see how the girls are doing." Beca replied matter-of-factly. "And, is everything ok?" Chloe asked sitting down. "Yup, though apparently Kaitlyn insisted on doing Aubrey's makeup." Beca said laughing and showing Chloe a picture. "Yikes, she looks like a blonde clown." Chloe said giggling at her best friend.

"Is that all for you ladies?" The server asked as he cleared away their plates. "Yes, thank you." Beca replied not wanting Chloe to spend any more money on dessert. "Alright, I'll be back in one minute with the check." The server answered. When the server returned a minute later, he had the check in one hand, and a slice of chocolate cake in the other. "Happy Birthday Becs." Chloe said before joining in with the 3 servers singing Happy Birthday. "Aw Chlo, you didn't have to do this." Beca said smiling at her wife. "No, but I wanted to. Now make a wish and blow out the candle before the wax melts into the cake." Chloe said to her wife, smiling back at her. It took Beca all of two seconds to blow out the candle. "Here Chlo, let's share." Beca said handing Chloe a fork. "No, Becs this is your cake." Chloe said refusing to take the fork. "I insist, plus this is a huge slice." Beca said shoving the fork in Chloe's hand. "Fine, you're lucky I like you." Chloe gave in. "I should hope you like me, after all, you married me." Beca said smirking at her wife. After paying the bill, and finishing the cake, Beca and Chloe decided they should be heading home.

"Mommy! Momma! " The couple's 6 year old daughter Kaitlyn yelled as Chloe walked through the door, Beca a couple seconds behind. "Hey Kaitlyn, where's Lexie?" Chloe asked, referring to the younger of their two daughters. "She's with aunty Aubrey in the living room. Guess what we're watching." Kaitlyn said excitedly. "The Little Mermaid." Beca mouthed to Chloe. "I don't know sweetie, what are you watching?" Chloe asked playing along. "The Little Mermaid. Aunty Stacie said it's her favourite too. Come watch it with us." Kaitlyn said skipping away. "I'll bet it is." Beca whispered to Chloe before walking into the living room and greeting Aubrey and Stacie. "Hi Lexie." Beca greeted the 4 year old. "Hi Momma." Lexie replied before turning her attention back to the movie. "Hello to you too Beca." Aubrey said passive aggressively. "Wait your turn Posen, am I not allowed to greet my children first?" Beca asked. "I guess so." Aubrey replied. "Hi Stace, these three weren't too much trouble?" Beca asked referring to the two kids and Aubrey. "Those two not so much, but Posen might need dealing with when we get home." Stacie said winking at her fiancée. "Gross." Beca muttered, sitting down to watch the movie.

Once the movie had finished, Stacie and Aubrey left after Kaitlyn insisted they stay to finish the movie. "Bye Kait, bye Lexie." Stacie said hugging her 'nieces'. "Bye aunty Stacie." The girls said before going to Aubrey for hugs and to say goodbye. "Make sure to tell your momma happy birthday before you go to bed." Aubrey reminded the girls, before saying bye to Beca and Chloe and shutting the door behind herself. "C'mon, you heard aunty Aubrey, it's bedtime!" Chloe said trying to get the girls in bed at a reasonable time. "But we need storytime." Kaitlyn said running to her room to grab a book. "Your turn or mine?" Beca asked. "Why not both of us?" Chloe asked. "Sure, let's go." Beca agreed holding Lexie's hand and taking her into Kaitlyn's room for the story. "Both of you?" Kaitlyn asked surprised, since Beca and Chloe usually took turns reading to the kids, unless it was a special occasion. "Yeah, it is momma's birthday after all." Chloe explained.

After the girls had changed, brushed their teeth, and heard a story they were ready for bed. "Happy birthday momma." Kaitlyn said as Beca tucked her in. "Thank you Kait. I love you, good night." Beca said kissing her daughter's forehead before going into Lexie's room to tuck her in. "Momma, happy birthday." Lexie said as she lay down. "Thank you Lex. I love you, sweet dreams." Beca said tucking in the younger girl before heading into her own bedroom to watch tv with Chloe. "Are they both down?" Chloe asked Beca as she sat on the bed channel surfing. "Out like a light, both of them. Aubrey and Stacie must have tired them out." Beca answered. "Good, that means I have you all to myself." Chloe smirked at Beca before pulling the smaller woman in to cuddle. "This was a great birthday Chlo, thank you." Beca smiled at her wife. "You don't have to thank me Becs." Chloe smiled sweetly at Beca.

After completing their respective pre-bed routines, Chloe pulled back the covers and lay beside her wife, instantly cuddling up to her. "Hey Chlo, want to know what I wished for when I blew out that candle?" Beca asked Chloe in the darkness. "No, if you tell me it won't come true." Chloe said wrapping her arm around Beca's waist, effectively pulling her into a spoon. "What are you 10?" Beca asked. "Fine then, tell me. Just don't blame me when it doesn't come true." Chloe teased. "I didn't wish for anything, because as cheesy as it sounds I've already got everything I could have ever wished for." Beca replied. "Oh Becs, that is the sweetest and dorkiest thing ever." Chloe responded. "Yeah well it's true." Beca said turning to smile at her wife. "I have a good job, and a nice house, and the perfect wife, and the perfect kids." Beca explained. "Aw Becs. I love you, but at the same time I hate you." Chleo said with a tear in her eye. "What? Why do you hate me?" Beca asked confused. "Because I will never be able to top what you just said." Chloe explained. "You don't have to top it, we can live it together." Beca said kissing her wife. "I love you so much Becs." Chloe said smiling at Beca. "I love you too Chlo." Beca replied to her wife before shutting her eyes and falling asleep with the love of her life beside her, and her pride and joy in the rooms down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @dreamofcali4nication


End file.
